Shocking Love
by DJrockPup
Summary: Sakura secretly likes her best friend Hinata, but Hinata is already with Naruto. However, Naruto has been too busy lately. What will happen when the two have dinner together? Find out. Rated M for future chapters. PLEASE R & R. reviews help me improve it.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>She sat there near her window, deeply inhaling a breath of fresh, morning air. It was a beautiful spring morning. The fact of it being Saturday made the morning even better. Sakura had been given the weekend-off from her training with Lady Tsunade. As she peered out into the streets of the village, she saw Hinata strolling past. "Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said as she waved to the raven-haired girl. Hinata looked up in light surprise. "Oh, h-hello, Sakura-chan," she said, "h-how are you?" Sakura smiled. "I'm fine," she replied, "Where are you off to so early?" Hinata lightly blushed, "W-well, I got up early and I decided that I'd t-take a walk. It's such a beautiful m-morning." Sakura nodded in agreement as she asked, "Mind if I join you?" The shy girl quietly replied with a, "S-sure." The pink-ette said happily, "Great! I'll be right down."<p>

Sakura swiftly moved from her window to her dresser, took her nightgown off, and folded it on the bed. She opened a drawer in search of a pair of shorts. She took out a pair of white jogging shorts and slipped into them as she walked over to her closet to find a shirt. _Hmm this one looks good,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a pink and white T-shirt. Wasting no time, she slipped it on and walked out of her room.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Sakura stepped-out. "Sorry about the wait," she said. "Th-That's alright. Ready to go?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and they started off down the street. As they walked, the two girls caught-up on each other's lives. "So, how are you and Naruto doing?" Sakura asked. "W-we're fine. I miss him though. He's been out on missions a lot lately," she sighed, "and when he's not b-busy with missions, he's usually training." Sakura replied, "Aw, that's no good." She felt bad for Hinata that she wasn't getting the attention she deserved. She liked Hinata-A lot-and felt she could do better to treat her right.

"So how are y-you and Tsunade doing? You know, with the t-training and all," Hinata inquired. "The training's going well," Sakura replied, "But it takes a lot out me. It's enormously strenuous, but all the while, worth it. I can feel myself improving every day." Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friend's impressive hard-work. She admired Sakura for her strength, both mentally and physically. She found it, one might say, "attractive." Sakura noticed Hinata's captivation in her hard-work and smiled as well. She loved Hinata's smile, so cute and innocent. She almost seemed child-like in her mannerism, which just made Sakura even more attracted to the raven-haired girl.

Sakura began to have lustful thoughts about her friend, but quickly silenced them thinking to herself _What is wrong with me? Hinata is my best friend, and already has Naruto. I can't be thinking like this. It's not right._ Despite her efforts, Sakura had a brilliant-and sneaky-plan to get Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, n-nothing really, j-just staying at home." She replied.

"Would you like to come over tonight? My parents are out on business trips and it's kinda lonely at my place." Hinata looked at her thoughtfully. "We could hang out, have dinner, maybe watch a movie…"

"Hmm..."

"What do you say…Girl's Night, just you and me?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Well…Alright," Hinata replied, "It does sound like fun." Sakura smiled and said, "Yay! So…Six?"

"That works," Hinata said.

"Alright," Sakura said. "I'll see you then," Hinata stated as they returned to Sakura's house.

Sakura went straight to cleaning the second she got in the house. She wanted her place to be fresh and clean for her "date" tonight. She made sure to get every last nook and cranny so that the entire house was spotless.

After about two hours of intense cleaning, Sakura passed out on the couch-a combination of her excitement about Hinata coming over, her deranged cleaning session, and lack of sleep. When she awoke it was five o'clock. _Crap! Hinata will be here in an hour and I haven't even started cooking dinner!_ She raced to the kitchen and started fumbling with almost every drawer and cabinet, look for her mother's best cookbooks. _If I'm gonna cook something for her, I might as well make her something nice. Not to mention, I'll impress her with my cooking skills._ She found exactly the recipe she wanted , put her apron on, and went to work.

She heard a 'knock, knock' at the door and rushed from the kitchen to answer it. Sakura opened the door to find Hinata standing there, with a small smile on her face. The smile quickly turned to a concerned frown as she realized Sakura had still been preparing dinner. "I-I'm sorry, am I too early?" Sakura looked at her with a pleasant smile and said, "No, no you're right on-time. I'm just finishing making dinner. Please come in." Sakura's guest stepped inside and draped her jacket over a nearby chair. "Make yourself at home," Sakura said as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready shortly." As Sakura went back to cooking, Hinata sat down on the couch, taking a look around and admiring how nicely decorated Sakura's home was. "Your home is lovely," she said. This brought a smile to the pinkette's face as she thanked her friend for the compliment. "Dinner's ready," she added. "It smells delicious, what is it?" asked the other girl. "I made Nikujaga, and Miso," said Sakura, hoping Hinata would like it. "Sounds good," Hinata said as she took a seat at the dinner table. Sakura placed the food on her plate, smiled at the girl and said, "Dig in!"

After they had finished eating, the two girls went and sat on the couch. Sakura put in a movie and they watched together in contentment.

"Isn't this a great movie?" Sakura asked playfully. "Yeah," Hinata agreed. Sakura tried to focus on the movie but kept on looking at Hinata out of the corner of her eye, her lustful thoughts returning to mess with her head. Sakura finally turned to face Hinata and aksed her, "Hey Hinata…?" Hinata looked over, "Hm?" Sakura looked away for a moment, then returned her gaze. "Have you ever….kissed a girl?" Sakura asked her, blushing slightly. Suddenly, Sakura found her lips being attacked by Hinata's. She broke the kiss and Hinata replied, "I have now."

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

**Nah, I'll have another chapter up soon, but in the until then, Please rate and review.  
>Just not too harsh please :). This is my first time writing a fanfic. <strong>


End file.
